


Chapter 2.5 Rhajat Fucks Reinhardt in an old dilapidated Summoning Circle

by seesncamja



Series: The Fall of the Curse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesncamja/pseuds/seesncamja
Summary: This takes place at the end of chapter 2 of the Fall of the Curse, and is truly the cruellest thing I've ever written. I'm sorry :(
Series: The Fall of the Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113665
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 2.5 Rhajat Fucks Reinhardt in an old dilapidated Summoning Circle

Rhajat looked down on the sad struggling creature in its death throes. Why wouldn’t this poor little thing just die? It would be so much prettier that way. She sighed; it was really, truly hopeless. Everything wanted to just keep on living, no matter the consequences. She had lived hundreds of years, and was aware of one constant: humans were basically pointless.  
But wait - a sudden thought struck her - maybe it wanted to keep living because it was enjoying its current pain more than the peace and boredom of death! A happiness filled her heart and she skipped around the helpless beast bleeding out on the ground in front of her. She giggled and then leaned down over the creature. It moaned and Rhajat suddenly felt very aroused. She put her hand up to her face like she did whenever she was excited, and pulled her pointer finger into her mouth.  
She watched the creature on the floor writhe a little longer. It was a pretty little thing, if a bit bland. But every time it coughed up a little bit more blood - or, gods forbid, the time it opened its big brown eyes and Rhajat could see the depths of excruciating pain it was going through - she felt another shiver slither down her spine.  
Finally, she had to take action. She crouched down over the human’s legs and lifted up it’s face. Really, truly, an uninspiring visage. But as soon as she touched it, it tried to recoil in pain… and Rhajat giggled again, biting her lip.  
“Shh, shhh, precious little one,” she hushed, cradling Reinhardt’s face between both her hands. It didn’t respond, so, irritated, Rhajat grabbed the creature’s face in one hand and lifted its eyelids with her other. Its brown eyes rolled around in his head, and finally it looked down at Rhajat’s face, just inches from his. She grinned widely; she could taste the fear rolling off this little human in waves.  
“Good boy,” she said, “good boy.”  
The human choked in response, and then a wracking cough sent its body into convulsions underneath her. Enthralled, Rhajat steadied herself over its body, holding it in place with her thighs and leaning the weight of her body to press its shoulders against the wall.  
It gasped and groaned, and a little bit of blood speckled Rhajat’s face. She was breathing hard, the thrill of the ride coursing through her body. She could feel herself getting wet, and as her excitement mounted, so did her grasp on the human’s face, until he cried out in pain. She grinned; she wanted to make sure it was awake for this.  
Rhajat used both hands to pull down the human’s pants. To her delight, they were held up with a single belt of black leather. She decided to try to remember that for later, if she kept this creature alive for that long. A movement from the beast made her crouch low and look up, baring her teeth.  
“Ohohoho,” she giggled maliciously. “Did you want to try to help?”  
The human was clearly trying to move its arms, trying to push her off. She swatted them away easily, and felt her heart once more fill with joy. This thing was clearly as interested in self-inflicted pain as she was in inflicting pain in it!  
“No worries, my sweet,” she whispered in its ear, clenching its throat in one hand as she ripped its filthy white pants down its legs. “Rhajat knows how to hold the pain dearly.”  
Rhajat slammed this creature’s head against the wall, but then remembered how fragile so many humans tended to be. She backed away slowly and cocked her head, waiting to see if this disgusting cretin was all used up already. She felt a swell of pride and warmth inflate her heart when she saw its chest inflate, and it coughed again. A little bit more blood seeped out of its mouth.  
“Good!” She exclaimed, giving its long thin throat a loving little squeeze.  
Then she got to work with the human’s penis, stroking it at first gently and then with a little too much force. The creature groaned and tried to wriggle its legs out from under Rhajat’s body, but she was not only physically much stronger than any human, she was unyielding in her will. She lunged forward and bit the beast’s mouth, then folded it into her body, kissing him softly, slowly.  
She stroked the creature’s body until it was calm enough to grow erect, and she sighed contentedly. It had been a long journey, but she had done it.  
Rhajat pulled her flimsy pants to the side and without warning sat herself down on the creature’s erect penis, guiding it inside her with another sigh. As she started to work her pussy up and down, she steadied herself with one hand on the human’s chest, and the other resumed its work on its neck. She pressed its head into the wall again, slowly but firmly, until the little man groaned. She started moving faster and faster, building pace until she brought herself to a crescendo. Shuddering, Rhajat gave herself a moment to enjoy the warm feeling of having another person inside her. Then, she removed herself from the human. She spent a minute cleaning herself off, squatting to pee next to the broken relic of a broken order, before she returned to her new human’s side. She crouched down next to it and brushed some of the dirt, sweat and grime off its face.  
It grumbled softly, and Rhajat saw a little tear slide down its face.  
“What’s the matter, little one?” She asked, confused.  
The tear felt into its mouth, and Rhajat saw it accept this little offer of helpful assurance from its own body. “Why?” it mustered effortfully.  
Rhajat threw her head back and laughed. She pulled its filthy white pants back up and secured its belt. Then, she cradled its head once more and, imbuing her hands with her magic, she made her command. “Sleep,” she said, and Reinhardt did.


End file.
